


Sweet Dreams

by mybabys123



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybabys123/pseuds/mybabys123
Summary: "Sweet dreams, Bea"
Relationships: Beatrix/Riven (Winx Club)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Sweet Dreams

It had been a long day for Riven, training had been two hours longer than normal, and his plans with Bea had been ruined. However, he had thought they would have time to do something later, so he had told her to wait for him in his room in the meantime, but Sky had needed his help with something and somehow or another it had come almost night.

He entered his room immediately apologizing for his delay thinking that she would be upset since she had not responded to his messages only to find the girl asleep in his bed with a book by her side about to fall. He reacted quickly and picked up the book before it fell off and placed it on his desk.

"I guess at least this means you're not mad at me" He whispered avoiding making any unnecessary noise.

She slept peacefully on her back, her red hair spread around her, one of her hands on her stomach and the other beside her on the pillow, and her chest rose and fell, he had never seen her so serene.

At that moment when he was already starting to feel like a stalker, Sky entered the room and when he saw her he frowned.

"She'll get in trouble if any of the teachers find her here."

Riven rolled his eyes "Shut up Sky, do I have to remind you of the times the little princess stayed in the bedroom last year?"

Sky sighed, his friend was right. He shrugged and went to the bathroom taking care not to make any noise.

"Have I told you how much I hate when Sky is right?"

He knew he had to wake her up but the idea of doing it didn't sit well with him. So he took her in his arms, the book would have to stay in his room until tomorrow, and he managed to take her to her residence avoiding the teachers in the process, although not the few students who were still in the corridors who gave him curious glances.

"Riven?" Asked one of Beatrix's roommates upon seeing her in his arms.

"She's asleep, I'm just going to leave her in her room, could you open the door for me, please?"

The girl nodded and once in Beatrix's room he placed her on her bed, using the blanket to cover her.

"Sweet dreams, Bea"


End file.
